Les Gardiens de l'Ombre
by Kissinthedark178
Summary: Il m'avait rien de chaleureux ou de réconfortant. Au contraire, il dégageait une sorte de force, de danger. Et pourtant j'étais hypnotisée par son apparence, par ses grands yeux d'une nuance entre le violet et le noire, par ses pommettes saillantes, son nez gracieux, sa bouche sensuelle, ses longs cheveux noirs qui semblaient être faits de soie


**Hey! :) C'est une de mes premières fanfic qui porte sur les vampires. En résumé,mon histoire raconte les aventures de notre héroïne, Alexandra, qui s'enrôle dans un nouveau lycée ou coexistent un groupe de chasseurs de vampires et un groupe de vampires. Elle apprend à son tour qu'elle a des pouvoirs spéciaux de chasseur d'ombre et elle se fera entraînée pour devenir l'un deux. C'est sans conter, les sentiments qu'elle a pour Gabriel, un vampire puissant, un _ennemi _, les conflits constants entre les deux groupes, les secrets et les meurtres mystérieux.**

**S.V.P j'aimerai vraiment avoir vos critiques sur cette histoire. :)**

* * *

P .V.O

La scène se déroulant dans une rue sombre et sinistre de Bucarest, elle aurait été des plus déroutantes et effrayantes pour un passant. Heureusement que elle était « invisible » aux yeux des humains ordinaires. Ça évitait bien des problèmes aux jeunes gardiens.

Une jeune fille se située devant le cadavre gisant par terre, qui avait plutôt l'air d'un tas de vêtements ensanglantés. Dans sa main : une dague tachée de sang. La jeune fille affichée un air résigné. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait cela et ce n'était surement pas la dernière. Son pouvoir : lire les pensées, pouvait être un peu inutile dans certaines situations, mais ses capacités à manier les armes, son efficacité et sa vitesse compensait ce pouvoir pouvant être considéré efficace dans les batailles.

Derrière elle, plusieurs personnes de son âge observaient la scène d'un air absent. C'étaient tous des gardiens de l'ombre. Autrement dit, des chasseurs de Vampire. Des personnes possédant des pouvoirs, chargés d'éradiquer et de tuer les Vampires ainsi que de cacher leur existence aux humains. Il y avait des règles à respecter : par exemple impossible de tuer un vampire sans avoir de preuve qu'il est coupable d'un crime.

Le vampire qu'ils venaient d'exécuter avait tenté de s'attaquer à une jeune femme passant par là. Ils étaient tout de suite passaient à l'action. Par contre, ce n'était qu'un nouveau-né, une personne ayant récemment était changée en vampire, il n'était donc pas la source du problème. Le véritable problème, c'était son maître, la personne qui l'avait changée.

Les « vieux » vampires étaient les plus difficiles à tuer. Leur expérience, leur force et leurs connaissances leur permettaient de résister au pouvoirs des chasseurs d'ombres.

Ils reconnaissaient ceux-ci grâce au signe les identifiant : le signe de l'infinini généralement situé sur leur épaule droit, invisible à l'œil humain, mais visible aux être surnaturels.

Il y avait des gardiens de l'ombre partout dans le monde. Le pouvoir se transmettait par le sang. Les plus vieilles familles étaient vénérées et appréciées. Beaucoup, cependant étaient inconscients de leur pouvoir qu'ils avaient hérités de très lointain ancêtres.

En Roumanie, à Bucarest, il y avait des dizaines de familles de gardiens de l'ombre dont 6 adolescents de 16 ans tous intégrés dans un même lycée. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance. En effet, ils avaient appris à manier les armes ensemble et à contrôler leur pouvoir. Ensemble, ils avaient combattus des centaines de vampires et s'étaient entraidées à travers les mauvaises expériences.

La jeune fille qui avait tué le nouveau-né s'appelait Natasha. Derrière elle se située Marie, ses pouvoirs étaient la supervitesse et la superforce. Malgré son visage mignon et enfantin et l'innocence qu'elle émanait, c'était une jeune fille colérique et têtue, peu de personnes la connaissait vraiment. Elle aimait beaucoup ses amis et ferait tout pour eux mais à cause de son caractère colérique, elle se disputait sans cesse avec tout le monde. Les gens préféraient l'éviter en général. En fait, c'était quelqu'un qui manquait beaucoup de confiance en soi, elle cachait ses véritables sentiments et se camouflait derrière sa prétendue « méchanceté ». Ses cheveux bruns voletaient au vent. Si quelqu'un regardait attentivement dans ses yeux, il y remarquerait une souffrance profonde. La vie de Marie avait été très marquée par la mort de son frère quand elle avait 10 ans et celui-ci 12. Il était décédé lors d'une bataille ayant tournée mal. C'était son premier affrontement de chasseur d'ombre. Marie ne s'en était jamais remis. Depuis ce temps là, elle était devenue froide et entretenait une véritable haine envers les vampires.

Sans ce malheureux accident, elle aurait pu être une jeune fille joyeuse, souriante et chaleureuse. En fait, c'est qui elle était vraiment, mais le passé l'avait trop marqué et l'empêchait de montrer ses véritables couleurs

À côté d'elle il y avait Aloys. C'était la plus jeune et la plus joyeuse du groupe. Toujours prête à aider ou à offrir des conseils aux autres ce qui se traduisait très bien par son pouvoir : la guérison. Elle pouvait aussi détecter le surnaturel. Ces derniers tant par contre, elle paraissait plus triste. Elle essayait de cacher sa souffrance sous de faux sourires qui n'étaient ne convainquaient personne. Certainement pas sa meilleure Anaïs. Natasha, sachant lire les pensées, était la seule qui connaissait la véritable raison de sa tristesse. Mais par amitié pour son ami elle ne disait rien. Elle lui offrait de temps en temps des sourires rassurants. Elle comprenait ce que ressentait Aloys : de la jalousie, de la tristesse, de la déception. Tout avait commencé il y a trois mois lorsqu'Anaïs lui avait annoncée qu'elle sortait avec Jérémie, le chef des chasseur d'Ombre. Elle ignorait que Aloys avait des sentiments pour lui depuis des années. Les voir à chaque jour se bécoter, se donner des câlins, se sourire était pénible et insupportable pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire à Anaïs cela de peur de nuire son bonheur.

Anaïs, ignorant tout du malheur de son amie, souriait à Jérémie qui lui transmis un clin d'œil. Anaïs était de taille plutôt grande. Elle avait des cheveux de taille moyenne, noirs et de gros yeux verts. Son pouvoir était la télékinésie

Jérémie, lui son pouvoir c'était la téléportation. Il avait des cheveux courts blonds. Il était très gentil mais un peu trop naïf.

Finalement, il y a avait Daniel. Son pouvoir : devenir invisible. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus.

* * *

PVI (alexandra)

Un nouveau lycée, une nouvelle vie, de nouvelles personnes. Un nouveau début. Mais je ne voulais pas un nouveau début. J'étais bien contente avec ma vie. Déménager a l'autre bout du monde n'était pas un bonheur pour moi, plutôt un cauchemard. Mais je nai pas eu le choix.

J'avais 16 ans bientôt 17. Mon nom : Alexandra Iovan. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. J'aimerai pouvoir dire que j'étais quelqu'un de formidable mais en fait j'étais ce qui avait de plus ordinaire. Cheveux bruns, yeux bruns, timide, naïve et manque de confiance en soi. Je ne m'adaptais pas bien. C'était pour ca que je redoutais les changements. Partir du Canada ou j'ai vécu 11 ans de ma vie et revenir à Roumanie, c 'était l'enfer pour moi, J'avais une vie au Canada : des amies, pas beaucoup mais c'était des vrais amies, et un petit ami. Me rappelait de lieu était très douloureux. C'était la première relation sérieuse que j'ai jamais eu avec une personne.

J'avais eu que peu de temps a m'habituer à mon nouveau environnement et le lendemain c'était la rentrée. Au lycée français Anna de Noailles, le seul lycée français. Je me demandai quel genre de personne allaient là bas. En fait je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qui m'arriverait.

J'étais restée enfermée dans ma chambre pendant deux semaines, refusant de faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne connaissais personne et je préférais m'enfermer dans ma chambre et lire plutôt que de faire façe au monde extérieur et à mes problèmes.

Dieu merci qu'il y avait des uniformes sinon j'aurai passé une bonne heure devant le miroir a essayer différentes tenues sans jamais être satisfaite. Je vérifiai pour la trente millième fois que j'avais tout mis dans mon cartable et décida de me coucher. Devant aller être un longue journée.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin**

- Maman ! Je dois y aller maintenant sinon je vais être en retard !

- D'accord chérie, mais n'oublie de m'appeler après tes cours et de tout me raconter,

- OUI.

Je sortis de la maison. J'avais peur d'être en retard pour ma première journée. Ça aurait était trop pénible.

Je n'avais presque pas dormis et pourtant je me sentais surexcitée et pleine d'énergie….et aussi très stressée. Le sentiment d'inquiétude ne m'avais toujours pas quitté.

Je devais marcher à l'école, puisque je n'habitais pas très loin et mon père était encore au Canada à cause de son travail. Le chemin n'était pas si long. Après avoir quitté le chemin principal, je longeais la forêt j'arrivai au lycée. C'était un peu bizarre de vivre près d'une forêt, mais j'aimais bien la nature.

J'habitais dans une petite ville située très proche de Bucarest qui s'appelait Joliville. Apparemment presque tous les étrangers habitaient là bas. Ma mère me disait que c'est bien puisque mes amis habiteraient proche de chez moi. Moi je me demandai plutôt si j'allais avoir des amis.

Après dix minutes de marche j'arrivai enfin. Le lycée était plutôt grand. Il avait l'air moderne et très bien entretenu. Devant il y avait plusieurs groupes d'élèves en uniforme qui discutaient, fumaient, riaient. Je me sentis soudain très petite et très seule. Je m'empressais de rentrer dans le lycée. Je ne savais pas vraiment où aller. Je débouchai dans une grande salle avec encore plus d'élèves. Je restai là quelques secondes un peu ébahie par le brouhaha général. Puis je remarquai des affiches sur le mur avec les différentes classes. J'entrepris de trouver mon nom.

J'étais dans la première S. J'examinai les autres noms qui ne me dirent absolument rien.

Puis m'accotant sur un mur, je commençai à observer les différentes personnes et groupes. Rien ne me sauta aux yeux jusqu'à temps que je _les_ remarque. Ils étaient 6 , des filles et des garçons. Ce qui me sauta aux yeux c'était l'énergie qu'ils dégageaient. J'avais la nette impression qu'ils étaient différents des autres et pourtant je ne pouvais dire pourquoi. Une fille de mon âge avec des longs cheveux bruns et un visage très enfantin était rouge et en train de hurler su un autre garçon aux cheveux bruns qui se retenait pour ne pas rire.

J'eu soudain très envie d'aller leur parler de me joindre à eux. C'est alors que une fille de ce groupe, avec de cheveux courts et un joli visage rond me regarda. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle me sourit, et elle s'avança vers moi.

- Salut, moi c'est Natasha, t'es nouvelle ?, elle me demanda

- Oui, ça paraît tant que ça.

- Non, t'inquiète. Alors tu viens d'où ?

- Du Canada, mais je suis née ici.

On discuta quelques minutes de sujets ordinaires. Elle paraissait très sympa, mais j'était un peu distraite par les regards noirs que me lançaient la fille que j'avais remarqué plutôt.

J'appris que elle aussi était dans ma classe. Elle avait vécu en Roumanie pendant plusieurs années et elle s'était très bien adaptée.

Soudain, la cloche sonna et tout le monde se dispersa. Natasha me dit de la suivre. Après avoir monté plusieurs escaliers et franchis de nombreux couloirs nous arrivâmes finalement à notre salle de cours. Devant la porte, plusieurs élèves attendaient.

- NATASHA !, tu viens ?

C'était encore la fille de tantôt. Elle était juste derrière nous. Elle m'ignora complétement et elle prit Natasha par le bras pour l'emmener plus loin.

- En passant, ça c'est Marie, lança Natasha en s'éloignant

Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir et poursuivi son chemin tout en tenant encore Natasha.

- Charmant, marmonai-je.

Tandis que j'étais en train d'observer attentivement mes chaussures afin d'éviter le regard d'autre gens,mais je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeils à Natasha et a son amie…bizzare. Elles semblaient en pleine conversation. Je me demandai si je devrai aller me joindre à eux et essayer de parler à cette Marie, mais cette dernière paraissait clairement en colère et pour une certaine raison elle ne semblait pas trop m'aimer.

Ne prête pas attention à elles, elles sont toujours en train de se disputer.

- Salut

Je levai la tête. C'était le gars avec qui Marie s'était disputait.

Il était plutôt mignon, mais pas vraiment mon genre. Mais bon… je n'avais pas vraiment de « genre » de mec. Mon expérience se résumait à deux petit amis, un qui en fait m'utiliser pour obtenir d'autre chose, et l'autre que j'ai du quitter.

Je fis un effort pour sourire et paraître sociable, mais je suis sur en fait que mon « sourire » avait du ressembler à une grimace car le garçon semblait s'efforcer pour ne pas rire.

Je soupirai dans ma tête (je ne sais pas trop si c'est possible de faire ça, mais bon j'ai toujours était un peu spécial). Cette journée allait de pire en pire. Il ne manquait plus que le numéro d'humiliation classique qui m'arrivait souvent. J'étais le genre de fille qui s'arrangeait toujours pour tomber sur des surfaces planes ou faire quelque chose totalement débile. Je me souviens même d'une expérience pénible en troisième lorsque voulant prendre un dictionnaire d'une étagère remplie de gros bouquin j'avais tout fait tomber par terre et après j'avais commencé a rire comme une cinglée alors que tout le monde était absolument silencieux. Il faut dire que j'avais aussi la manie de rire dans les plus mauvais moments.

- Je m'appelle Daniel

- Sa voix me rappella à la réalité

- Alexandra, dis je en souriant (ou grimacant)

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent se résumèrent par un tas de gens qui vint se présenter pour me dire leur nom. En tout j'en ai retenu…aucun (à part celui de Marie, Daniel et Natacha). J'étais étourdie par tous les visages, les noms, le bruit. Le confort et le silence de ma chambre me manquait

* * *

P .V.I Marie

Je n'étais pas contente que Natasha s'étais mis en tête d'être gentille et fifille avec cette nouvelle, Alexandra. Elle ne pouvait pas faire partie de notre groupe ca c'est certain, on passait la moitié ou même plus de notre temps à parler de vampire. Et tout le monde connaissait la règle numéro 1 : garder le secret.

Et en plus, elle avait rien de spéciale cette fille. Oui bon elle était pas moche, elle avait l'air assez gentille et tout, mais je ne l'aimais pas tout simplement.

Et pourquoi Daniel lui parlait maintenant, MAIS POURQOI TOUT LE MONDE LUI PARLE.

J'allais devoir leur rappeler de la règle numéro 1.

- Toi et ta règle numéro 1, dit Natacha

Je sursautai, j'avais presque oublié que celle la pouvait lire dans les pensées.

- Et puis, pourquoi ça te dérange tant que ça qu'elle parle à Daniel

- Mais ! Ça me dérange pas! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ! T'es train de suggérer quelque chose peut-être !

- Mais, rien je ne sous-entendais rien, c'est toi qui tire des conlusions

- MAIS. MAIS….

Je sentis la rougeur me montai aux joues. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivai. Pourquoi réagissais-je comme cela. Natacha m'offrit son petit sourire que tout le monde connaissait. C'était le sourie « bonjour je mapelle Natacha et je suis sadique »

Je sentis la colère montait et je du prendre plusieurs grandes respirations pour me calmer. Me mettre dans la même classe que Natacha quelle idée. À la fin c'était très simple : une de nous allait être massacrait par l'autre.

* * *

P.V.I

Quelques heures plus tard, après un long discours pas très encourageant du prof de français qui en gros soulignait le fait que nous allions devoir subir de longs examens, étudier tout notre temps libre, écouter en classe, blablabla, nous avons reçu nos heures de cours, notre numéro de casier et elle nous laissa enfin aller manger. Enfin.

Mélanie, à côté de laquelle j'étais assise me pris par le bras et m'amena dans le corridor. Elle parlait sans cesse des cours des élèves des profs mais j'écoutais à peine.

J'aurai voulu manger avec Natacha mais ce n'était pas possible. Marie ne le voudrait surement pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette fille, elle m'intriguai, je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose. C'était très frustrant.

Nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle où tout le monde était rassemblait en groupe et parlait. Le bruit était assourdissant.

Mélanie me présenta à plein d'autre gens. Je me contentai de sourire, de me présenter et de paraitre normale. En fait, je ne voulais que disparaître de la et me retrouver dans le calme et le silence de ma chambre.

Alors que la conversion tournait autour du nouveau prof de math qui apparemment était « trop canon » je me contentai d'observer les gens autour de moi.

Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent immédiatement sur _lui_. Je sentis le bruit disparaître. Tout devint silencieux dans ma tête. Je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui. En fait si, dans les films, dans les livres, mais jamais dans la réalité. Il m'avait rien de chaleureux ou de réconfortant. Au contraire, il dégageait une sorte de force, de danger. Et pourtant j'étais hypnotisée par son apparence, par ses grands yeux d'une nuance entre le violet et le noire, par ses pommettes saillantes, son nez gracieux, sa bouche sensuelle, ses long cheveux noirs qui semblaient être fait de soie. Il avait un visage parfait, magnifique. Il était entouré de gens presque aussi beau que lui. Une fille, belle en couplée le souffle, avec de longs cheveux blond bouclés, regarder ses ongles d'un air ennuyant, à côté d'elle, un garçon, avec des cheveux courts blonds, des yeux bleus et un sourire dangereux et attirant à la fois parlait à une petit brunette qui avait l'air plutôt sympa. Accoté sur le mur, un autre garçon qui avait l'air de s'ennuyait à mort regardait les gens autour de lui mais il semblait penser à autre chose.

Même s'ils étaient physiquement différents, étrangement ils se ressemblaient tous.

Je reportai mon attention sur le magnifique garçon aux cheveux de soie. Pendant une fraction de seconde, nos regards se croisèrent mais il détourna vite le regard. Je sentis le rouge me montai aux joues et je reportai mon regard sur mes souliers. Je ne serai jamais assez bien pour un gars comme lui. Jamais.

Je fus vite retirée de mes pensées morbides : Marie était en train de parler à la belle blonde. Au début je ne pouvais pas dire si leur conversation était amicale, mais vite je remarquai que Marie était devenue un peu rouge et que la blonde lui souriait d'un air moqueur. Puis je l'entendis crier : « COMMENT TU OSES PARLER DE MON FRÈRE » avant de se jeter sur elle.

P .V.O

Marie était en train de parler à Aloys des vacances qu'elle avait passer en France lorsqu'elle remarqua Loréane qui ennuyée admiré ses ongles. Elle s'interrompit pour lui adresser la parole. Étant Marie, elle haïssait les vampires, TOUS les vampires. Elle en profitait pour au lycée leur rendre la vie difficile. En effet, il y avait au lycée une bande de 5 vampires : Loréanne, Gabriel, Érica, Nathaniel et Frédéric. Elle haïssait complétement Loréanne, une fille superficielle et méchante qui ne pensait qu'à elle même.

Alors elles sont intéressentes tes ongles ?

Loréanne leva la tête, appercevant Marie elle sourit supériement.

- Oh mais c'est l'antisociale qui m'adresse la parole. Qu'est que tu veux ? Mon temps est précieux et le perdrai pas sur quelqu'un comme toi

- Je ne veux rien de toi à part que tu quittes ton petit air supérieur. T'est peut-être populaire ici mais la vérité c'est que t'es qu'un sal monstre, lui dit Marie avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Loréane rougit de colère.

- Comment oses-tu ? Espèce d'insolente tu sais pas à qui t'as à faire, lui cracha-t-elle

- Si justement, à une sale sangsue.

Elle marmonna les derniers mots afin que personne n'entende. Aloys la regardait d'un air de plus en plus inquiet. Elle craignait le pire.

- Au moins je sais me défendre.

Puis avec un sourire mesquin elle rajouta :

- Pas comme ton frère. Oh oups c'est vrai. Il est mort.

Marie n'en pouvant plus et ne pouvant supporter entendre une vampire parler ainsi de son frère se jeta sur Loréane.

- NE PARLE PAS DE MON FRÈRE

Elle la poussa violemment. Celle-ci bascula en arrière, mais Gabriel la retint.

- Tu es allée trop Loréanne, dit-il, excuse-toi.

Celle- ci lui jeta un regard rempli de haine. Jamais elle ne s'excuserait à une chasseuse d'Ombre.

Marie repartit à l'attaque, elle brandit son poing prêt à la frapper violemment, Aloys essaya de s'interposer, mais Marie la poussa de son autre main. C'est alors que Daniel empoigna les bras de Marie, il l'entoura de ses bras. Dans toute autre circonstance, Marie aurait été genée par cette proximité, mais elle était encore en colère.

- Calme-toi, calme-toi, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, lui murmura-t-il.

Marie prit quelques secondes à se calmer, puis elle se dégagea brusquement et partit. Daniel poussa un long soupire et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

…

Je ne savais pas que trop pensée de la scène à laquelle j'avais assistée. Cette fille était hyper protectrice de son frère ou quoi ?

Jamais elle n'avait rencontrée quelqu'un d'aussi déroutant.

* * *

La fille pour la cantine était énorme. Elle avait du être témoin de conversation hyper intelligentes entre les autres filles de la classe du genre : « C'est vrai qu'il est débile, mais il est genre TROP beau » ou encore « Je ne sais pas si je devrai faire mes ongles en noire, en rouge, ou en noire et rouge » et des conversations interminables sur les vêtements, les vêtements et.. les vêtements.

Je réussis à me dérober après avoir pris mon repas. Je promenais mon regard sur la salle me demandant où j'allais m'asseoir. Certainement pas à côté de Mélanie et compagnie car j'aillais devenir folle et jetai mon plateau sur leur jolie visage ce qui allait surement nuire _un peu_ à ma réputation.

C'est alors que j'aperçus Natacha et compagnie. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeai vers leur table. Il restai une place de libre à côté de Marie. **Soupir**

- Euh… Salut.. Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

- Oui. Bien…., Marie coupa immédiatement la parole à Natacha :

- Non ! La place est prise.

- Ah bon ? Par qui ?

C'était une jeune brunette qui venait de prendre la parole. Elle lança un regard intrigué à Marie qui lui lança un coup de pied sous la table pas très discret.

S'en suivit un long silence très inconfortable. Je m'attendais à que Marie éclate de rire et me dise que il y a pas de problème, que je peux m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Mais non, elle me fixai totalement impassive. Je sentis une haine montée en moi contre cette fille qui me jugeai si vite sans me connaître.

- Eh, la nouvelle !

- Je me retournai vers la voie qui semblait s'être adressé à moi. C'était la blonde de plus tôt.

- Viens t'asseoir avec nous. Dit-elle en souriant.

Je fut très surprise, mais accepta tout de même, soulagée par le secours qu'elle me portai. Je me retournai pour lancer un regard noir à Marie qui m'ignora totalement. Natacha me sourit amicalement d'un air désolé.

Je m'assis donc à côté de la fille qui se présenta aussitôt:

- Loréanne, et toi tu es…. ?

- Alexandra

- Super, alors ça c'est Frédéric, elle dit en pointa du doigt le garçon aux cheveux courts noirs, lui c'est Nathaniel, c'était celui-ci aux cheveux blonds, il me lança un clin d'œil et je sentis mon visage se surchauffait, j'étais surement en train de rougir. Ne lui prête surtout pas attention, elle rajouta, puis elle continua sa présentation, Érica et finalement Gabriel.

Ainsi son nom était Gabriel. Il me regarda à peine, concentré sur sa nourriture avec laquelle il jouait de sa fourchette d'un air ennuyé.

Je me sentis très inconfortable, entourée de gens aussi imposants et magnifiques, je me sentais insignifiante et petite. J'aurai voulu disparaître dans un petit coin.

- Tu viens d'où ?

C'était Nathaniel » Il me regardait avec un petit sourie de côté, qui me rendait encore plus gênée.

- Du Canada, mais je suis née ici.

- Ah et tu es restée combien de temps au Canada ?

- 11 ans

- Ça fait beaucoup pourquoi t'es revenue ici ?

- Mes parents le voulaient…

- Et toi ?

- Non, j'aurai préférai rester là bas.

- Il se pencha sur la table. Et vu qu'il était en face de moi, son visage était dangereusement proche du mien.

- Je suis sur que tu aimeras bien, ici, il murmura

Je déglutit et du faire tout mon possible pour ne pas lui jeté mon plateau par terre et courir vers la sortie en criant comme une folle. Je ne voulais pas passait comme une hystérique. L'hystérie, apparemment, était une dégénérescence du système nerveux qui se traduisait par un comportement un peu de cinglé. Je me demandai si je n'en étais pas atteinte.

Je regardais ses yeux. Ils étaient si bleus, quand j'étais jeune j'adorais, je vénérai les yeux bleus. Ils étaient captivants, presque hypnotisants.

Je sentis le monde devenir un peu flou, il n'y avait que Nathaniel qui comptai, je me sentis totalement à son pouvoir, comme si c'était la seule personne qui comptait. Toute pensée logique s'évapora de ma tête. Je n'entendis pas le rire moqueur de Loréane et le soupir de Frédéric. Mon visage s'approchait de plus en plus de celui de Frédéric.

- Eh, arrête, ne fais pas ça en publique.

C'était Gabriel qui avait parlé. Sa voix était presque magique, comme une douce musique. Il lança un regard significatif à Nathaniel. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi il parlai. Faire quoi en public ? Et qu'est ce qui venait juste d'arriver? Mes pensées s'agitaient dans mon cerveau et je sentis un énorme mal de crâne se préparai.

…

P.V.O

- Euh.. c'est moi oü il vient juste d'essayer de l'hypnotiser, dit Aloys

- T'as raison, dit Natacha

- Bof elle était peut-être juste en train de succomber à son charme, dit Marie d'un ton ironique, après tout c'est Nathaniel, on sait tous comme il est.

- Je suis sure qu'il l'hypnotisai, t'as vu comment elle le regardait. On devrait lui donner de quoi se protégeai, il te reste du _iris_ chez toi Marie.

- Et puis quoi encore, vous voulez peut-être lui filer un pistolet ?, dit Marie d'un ton énervé. C'est bon elle est pas en danger. Gabriel l'a arrêtai. Et puis, on peu parler de autre chose que de cette fille. Genre je sais pas moi,…. du temps magnifique qu'il fait dehors

- Marie….Il pleut dehors.

- Vous savez ce qui est bizarre…,commença Aloys, je viens juste de réaliser mais je détecte un peu d'énergie surnaturelle chez elle. Pas beaucoup mais assez quand même.

- Non ! C'est pas possibles…. Marie ne paraissait pas contente de ces nouvelles.

- Vous pensez que c'est une chasseuse d'Ombre ?

- NON IMPOSSIBLE, Marie avait parlait légèrement fort et quelques personnes se retournèrent surprises, mais elle les ignora totalement.

- Pourquoi ce serait impossible ? Elle pourrait très bien en être une… IL faudrait vérifier si elle a un signe sur l'épaule…

- Et tu proposes qu'on fasse comment : Eh Salut, je peux voire ton épaule une seconde, c'est pour vérifier quelque chose de super important. Non merci je me passe de cette humiliation.

- Ben vous êtes dans la même classe, alors quand vous avez sport, dans les vestiaires, tu jettes un petit coup d'œil et voilà.

- Tu veux que je l'épie quand elle en train de se changer ? Ridicule.

- Marie ! Il y a pas d'autre solution il faut savoir

- La dernière fois que j'ai suivi vos plans de merde la police a failli m'arrêtait pour harassement sexuel.

Mais Marie ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la pensée de tous ces souvenirs qui lui paraissait si lointain


End file.
